The Night The Lights Went Out
by MJohn41468
Summary: Watch what happens when the Halliwell women, especially Prue discovers a mystery to solve with the help of a very special friend of theirs. Including Darryl Morris.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the characters of Charmed, Aaron Spelling & Constance M. Burge do.

* * *

**The Night The Lights Went Out  
**

* * *

On a dark stormy night around 9 o'clock, as the wind whipped through the trees, there was a shadowy figure walking down the sidewalk wearing a dark hooded trench coat with their hands in their pockets. The figure stopped in front of the Halliwell manor, looked up toward the attic window, and cocked their head to the side as if knowing whose inside.

Inside, Piper was in the kitchen making a late dinner for Prue. Prue had been coming home late for a long time now and Piper was getting worried about her. Piper walked to the refrigerator and looked around to try to find some barbecue sauce for the steaks, she could not find any and she was getting distressed. Prue loved barbecue sauce on her steaks. Piper stuck her head out into the living room and yelled, "PHOEBE! Would you come down here please? I need your help!

Phoebe skipped downstairs and bounded down the last step and walked up to the kitchen doorway when Piper stuck her head out of the kitchen and yelled for Phoebe again just as Phoebe walked up to the kitchen door.

"PHOEBE!" Piper yelled.

"Whoa! Sis, I heard you the first time," Phoebe said sticking her finger in her ears, "What's up?"

"Phoebe, I need for you to go down to the corner market and pick up some barbecue sauce for Prue's dinner. She's still not home yet, and there is no barbecue sauce," Piper told her.

"Okay, but do you need anything else. I mean if I'm there I might as well pick up some other stuff, too," Phoebe says.

"Hold on, let me look around," she looks in the refrigerator, "Yes, we could use tomatoes, lettuce, milk, diet soda, cheese and onions," Piper tells her as she turns around. "Phoebe, you're not writing this down."

"Oh, don't worry, I can remember. What kind of cheese?" Phoebe asks.

"Swiss please," Piper answers.

Just then, the phone rings. Piper picks it up. "Hello?"

"Piper, it is Darryl," Darryl answers.

"Hey Darryl, what's up?" Piper says.

"I just thought I'd let you know that there has been a rash of burglaries in your area. So be careful and watch your back. I don't want anything to happen to you girls," Darryl said in a brotherly tone.

"Thanks Darryl. No need to worry about us, remember, we're the Charmed Ones," Piper reminded him. "But we'll keep our eyes opened. Bye."

Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder and the bright lights of the lightening shined through the kitchen when suddenly the power went out.

"Oh just perfect," Piper said as she rolled her eyes back and sighed, "Now, how can I finish Prue's dinner Phoebe."

"Relax Piper, I'll just go to the restaurant and bring home something for Prue," Phoebe suggested.

Meanwhile, outside, the shadowy stranger looked as though he or she were getting very anxious as he or she kept on watching the manor.

Phoebe grabbed her boots, slipped them on, and put on her coat as she opened the front door when all of a sudden a streak of blue light hit Phoebe in the chest and threw her across the foyer.

Piper heard the crash and rushed out of the kitchen. "PHOEBE! PHOEBE!" Piper yelled and ran over to Phoebe.

As Piper ran into the foyer just as another blue streak came through the door as Piper was about to freeze it, but it was too late. Piper was hit as she was thrown across the foyer and landed toward the bottom of the stairs.

Meanwhile, Prue was driving down the highway as she was listening to the radio when suddenly she looked up ahead of her into the night sky and noticed an odd blue streak of light. It was pointing downward toward the ground.

'That's odd,' Prue thought.

Fifteen minutes later, she drives the car up to the driveway, gets out of the car, and locks the door as she happens to look up toward the front door and sees a shadowy figure running off the porch. Prue drops everything and runs to the front door as the figure disappears. She sees the door open and looks to see Piper and Phoebe unconscious at the foot of the stairs.

"PIPER! PHOEBE! OH MY GOD! WAKE UP PLEASE!" Prue cried. She turned them over and hugged them tightly, "NOOOOO!" she screamed.

Prue did not know what to do. She had no way of knowing who it could have been, or what it had been. She had nothing to go on. The only thing she remembered was that strange flicker of blue light in the sky. However, what is it supposed to mean.

She did not want to leave Piper or Phoebe alone any longer than they had been, but she had to go to the attic for The Book of Shadows. She ran upstairs and brought The Book and sat on the stairs as she cried and desperately trying to find something.

If this person were to come back, the only think she had to defend herself with is her powers, she can't really stop them by freezing them and she didn't have any powers of premonition like Phoebe had. Prue felt powerless even with the powers she had. The only choice she had was to call Darryl.

Prue picked up the phone and dialed Darryl at the police station.

"Hello, Morris is speaking," Darryl answered.

"Darryl, it's Prue, could you come to the manor please? Something has happened to Piper and Phoebe. I do not know what to do. Please help me!" Prue cried into the phone.

"Prue? What happened? Calm down and take a deep breath and tell me what happened slowly," Darryl told her.

"Please just come over here, quick! I'll tell you when you get here," Prue cried.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Darryl said as he hung up and grabbed his holster and buckled it onto his belt.

Darryl raced out of the station unaware what has happened to Piper and Phoebe. As he got into his car, his thoughts raced through his mind thinking the worst.

Meanwhile, back at the manor, Prue was very devastated and felt useless. She sat on the stairs as tears fell onto the Book of Shadows as she flipped through it. As she turned the page, she noticed a picture of a tall man in a hooded cloak as he was looking toward the sky with his hand raised with what looked like a blue streak of lightening coming out of his hand.

"Wait a minute that looks familiar. I think I saw that coming home tonight," Prue said to herself.

Prue looked below the picture, it read:

_The demon called Lucifer (otherwise known as Satan) is deadly when struck with his power, Vanquishing him will only make him more powerful and more deadly. The only way to truly get rid of him is to show him love - to death._

Prue could not believe what she just read. "What kind of demon is this anyway? Certainly not cupid!" she said to herself.

Then the doorbell rang. Prue quickly got up and raced to the door. She opened it to find Darryl standing there sopping wet from the rain.

"Oh Darryl, I don't know what to do. I found out that a demon did this to Piper and Phoebe," Prue said as she grabbed Darryl.

Darryl hugged Prue tightly as he looked over to Piper and Phoebe lying on the floor. Darryl let go of Prue, walked over to Piper and Phoebe, and checked for a pulse. There was no pulse. They were both dead. Darryl lowered his head. He could not believe they were dead.

Prue could not bear to see Darryl's face knowing what he would say. She slowly broke down and collapsed to the floor as Darryl quickly helped to pick Prue off the floor and set her down on the couch. He sat next to her as she sobbed uncontrollably in his arms. Darryl was in tears too, but tried to remain calm.

"Isn't there anything we can do, Prue? There has to be. I do not want this to be like Andy. Andy was like a brother to me," Darryl told her.

Prue lifted her head off Darryl's shoulder and said, "Darryl, I don't want this to be like Andy either, but the only thing I came up with was a picture in the Book and a description of the demon. It also says, this demon can only be vanquished in one way, and I just can't do it."

"Why not? You have to save your sisters. It is the only way. I will help in any way I can. Please Prue, you know we have to do it!" Darryl says sternly.

Prue stands up and looks at her sisters lying helpless on the floor and shuts her eyes tightly and says, "Darryl, this demon...this demon can only be vanquished if I...I...I…," Prue begins.

"What Prue? Come on spit it out!" Darryl says standing up as he puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Darryl, I have to show him LOVE...to death!" Prue yells out, "How can I? I don't have anyone to love!"

Darryl puts his hands on his hips, lets out a big sigh, and looks to the floor. "Oh my God! Are you kidding me?"

"Oh, I wish my mom were here, I don't think I can do this alone," Prue tells him as she picks up The Book of Shadows.

Suddenly, as she said that a very bright white light appears at the top of the stairs with surrounding white and blue stars. Prue and Darryl have to shade their eyes it's so bright. When it slowly fades away, a figure begins to appear.

"What is that?" Darryl says as he instinctively protects Prue by standing in front of her.

Prue became very protective herself as she held The Book tightly to her chest. She was not sure what it was either, but the figure had not fully formed. Then and only then the bright white light figure walked down the stairs toward them.

Darryl, as an instinct drew his gun, forgetting for a moment that this was supernatural, not human. Darryl puts his arm in front of Prue to protect her from any harm as the lighted figure came closer to them.

They both watched out of fear and curiosity. Slowly the lighted figure started forming more of a body. They watched as they began to see two feet, they saw men's shoes, then the light began to fade away as they saw legs, then a chest.

Prue carefully looked at the figure and stared wide-eyed as she realized she recognized the clothes, but was not sure.

Then the light faded even more as the neck was revealed then the head. Prue was totally stunned and shocked as well as Darryl was - it was Andy!

Prue suddenly fainted, as Darryl almost did himself but was able to collapse right on the couch.

Andy quickly ran over to Prue and carefully held her up and brushed her hair aside from her face. "Prue! Prue! Come on, wake up!" Andy said as he caressed the side of her face. "Oh Prue, you're still beautiful as ever. Come on honey, wake up. Come on."

Prue slowly started waking up. Darryl was still stunned. He did not know what to say, he was speechless. He just stared blankly.

Prue woke up and was staring into Andy's eyes as he helped her to stand up. She was a little wobbly, but was able to stand up. "Andy, is that really you?" Prue said as she touched the side of his face.

"Yes, Prue, it's me," Andy told her with that famous smile of his. "You're Grams sent me to help you."

"What?" Prue said.

"Yes, she did. She told me that a demon was coming after you and your sisters. And I came to help you before he kills you and your sisters. Actually, I practically begged your grandmother for me to be the one to help." Andy told her.

Finally, Darryl stood up and was not sure what to say, but he tapped on Andy's shoulder to make sure he was real. Andy turns around and faced Darryl, and they looked at each other. Darryl still could not believe it until finally Andy quickly gave in and embraced Darryl in a hug. Darryl was a little taken aback, but began to understand it was really him.

"Hey Darryl, I missed you man!" Andy said as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey bro! Is it really you? I can't believe it!" Darryl said as his eyes welled up with tears, "Hey Andy, we can't just stand here much longer, we have to help Piper and Phoebe."

"Why? Is everything okay?" Andy asks.

"Not exactly, Andy," Prue says as she looks toward the foyer.

Andy turns around quickly, sees Piper and Phoebe, and runs over to them. "Oh no! I am too late! Damn! I knew I should have come earlier," Andy yells to himself.

"Andy, I know what demon this is, but I don't know how to lure him back, except for maybe just sitting around and waiting. And I don't think I can just do that with my sisters just lying there on the floor," Prue says anxiously.

"Prue, you know what? I will call my wife and let her know I am on a stakeout for a perp. Which is true? I will stay with you tonight, just in case," he pauses and thinks for a second, "You know I had called Piper tonight to let her know there was a rash of burglaries around your neighborhood. That was the last time I talked to her," Darryl told her.

"Thanks, Darryl. Thanks for being a friend and helping me out, even though you know it is a demon that has done this. I know you're not really crazy about the "D" word," Prue says to him.

"No problem. You are all like sisters to me, and I don't want anything to happen to you," Darryl pauses and smiles, "Okay, let's see whether we can kick some ass tonight."

"Well, I'm all for that too, but one question. When we do meet this jerk, how is it going to give me back my sisters? The Book doesn't say how," Prue asks.

"Well, we're just going to have to find out the hard way," Andy says, "We will wait it out."

Meanwhile, outside the manor, the shadowy figure is standing in front of the manor thinking of how he will take care of the last Charmed One. Not realizing what could be in store for him.

Inside, not knowing that their shadowy figure is outside, Prue, Darryl and Andy wait as patiently as they can for what could be a hell of a night for them.

Prue is sitting on the couch with Andy lying in his arms as Andy strokes her long dark hair with Darryl watching with a smile.

"Do you think the power is out because of this demon? Or is it just because of the storm we just had?" Darryl asked.

"Who knows?" Prue said as she sat up, "You know I'm getting really tired of waiting. I feel very helpless just sitting here knowing my sisters is lying dead in the foyer. I will look in The Book of Shadows again."

Prue stands up and walks back to the stairs knowing what she will see again by the stairs. She walks into the foyer and notices that they are gone.

"ANDY! COME QUICK! Piper and Phoebe are gone! Andy!" Prue yells.

Andy and Darryl come running into the foyer and see that they are nowhere to be found. They all stand in shock and look around the room.

"Where'd they go?" Darryl wonders.

Meanwhile, in the attic, a stream of blue light appears in the middle of the attic where the Book of Shadows is usually kept. The tall-cloaked man appears as he holds his arms out in front of him and chants in a foreign tongue.

Suddenly, the attic fills up with fog as lightning strikes. Prue, Darryl and Andy hear it and they all race up toward the attic door. When the reach the door, Prue reaches to turn the knob when she is jolted with electricity as she is thrown back.

"PRUE!" Andy yells.

"I'm okay. Well, that's the second time I fell for you Andy - literally!" Prue says with a smile as Andy helps her up.

Prue stands up, waves her hand, and forces the door open. The door flies open and they all see Piper and Phoebe floating in the middle of the room as a vortex opens up. Prue, Darryl and Andy stand there and do not know what to do, until Andy suddenly hears a voice in his head.

"Andy! Tell Prue how much you love her. Tell her. Quickly! That is the only thing in the world Prue wants to hear from you. Then jump into the vortex," the voice said.

Andy does not understand why he had to tell her. 'I thought Prue had to tell the demon that she loved him?' Andy thought, 'And why am I supposed to jump into that thing?'

"What am I supposed to do?" Prue yells out.

Darryl does not really know what to do, but Prue does. Somehow, she has to get closer to the demon and tell him that she loves him, but she does not! Prue waves her hand to try to move her sisters out of the path of the vortex, but it is hopeless.

Lucifer begins to lower Piper and Phoebe into the vortex slowly as they watch in horror.

"NOOOOO! WAIT! STOP!" Prue yells at the demon.

Lucifer stops as he stands and stretches his arm toward Darryl and shoots his stream of blue lights toward him. Prue stops it from hitting Darryl as she waves the lightening away as it hits the window as the glass crashes to the floor.

Then Lucifer aims toward Andy, but to Lucifer's surprise, it did not affect him. Then Andy remembers what the voice told him to do.

Andy turns toward Prue, takes her in his arms, and says, "Prue! I love you so much. I love you so much my heartaches for you. I have always loved you. I never stopped, even when I married Susan, I never should have married her, because I was in love with you."

Prue cries into his shoulder as she hugs him tighter and says, "Andy, I love you too, so much. I've never stopped loving you either."

As they hold each other, Darryl notices the demon beginning to grow angry, "Uh guys, don't forget there is a demon in here," Darryl points out.

Andy breaks away from their hug and gently takes Prue's face in his hands and looks at her. "I love you Prue. I will always love you, no matter what," Andy tells her, he pulls her closer and closer when they touch lips as he kisses Prue hard and long.

Lucifer is angrier than ever as he screams out, "STOP! STOP IT I SAY!

Andy and Prue break from their kiss as Andy gives Prue one more look and gives Darryl one last look, shakes his hand, and says, "Darryl, you take good care of Prue for me and her sisters."

"You know I will, Andy," Darryl says.

Andy touches Prue's face, as he wipes her tears away, and says, "Goodbye Prue! I love you!"

"Goodbye Andy! I'll see you at the swing!" Prue answered with tears running down her face.

Andy then stares at Lucifer right in the face and gives him a smile as he jumps into the spinning vortex and disappears.

"NOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHH!" Lucifer screams as he spins and waves his arms in the air as he quickly vanishes.

Piper and Phoebe crash to the floor just as the vortex closes back up as Prue and Darryl rush over to them. "Phoebe! Piper! Wake up! I need you! Come on!" Prue says frantically.

Piper is the first one to wake up. "Prue. Prue, what happened? When did you get home? Wait a minute, how did we get in the attic? I was in the kitchen and ...-" Piper says groggily as Phoebe woke up.

"What's going here? Piper?" Phoebe says as she notices Darryl, "Darryl? What are you doing here? Wait a minute, why are we in the attic?"

"Well, Prue called me to come over and help her to..." Darryl begins when Prue interrupts. "Uh, Prue? I cannot breathe. You can let me go now. I love you, too," Phoebe tells her.

Prue turns to Piper and gives her a hug as well, "Oh Piper, my middle sister, I love you, too," Prue says.

Prue and Darryl help Piper and Phoebe to their feet as Prue gives them both a hug at the same time. "Don't ever do this to me again, do you hear me?" Prue says sternly.

"Hey guys, can I get in on the action here," Darryl says.

"Yeah sure, why not," Prue says.

Darryl puts his arms around the girls, which is easy considering he has long arms. They all give each other a group hug.

"Okay, how about we all go back downstairs and eat dinner," Prue says.

Piper looks at her watch and says, "Uh, Prue? Do you realize is midnight? How can you eat at a time like this? After what we apparently have been through, actually what you've been through."

"Well, I haven't eaten since lunch and then when Andy got here I couldn't eat, but now I can." Prue said.

"Wait! Prue! Andy? Honey, I think you just need to lie down now, you've been through way too much, you're not thinking straight," Piper said.

"Yeah. Prue, come on will help you to bed. You need some rest," Phoebe says putting an arm around Prue as Piper did the same.

"No really, he was here," Prue answered.

"Yeah right, and I'm the tooth fairy," Phoebe said as they walked Prue to her bedroom.

Prue turned back toward Darryl who was walking behind them and smiled at him, and knew what really happened.

After Piper and Phoebe helped Prue to her bed, they walked Darryl to his car. The rain had stopped and you can still smell the rain in the air. There was a night chill in the air as they walked down the steps to his car.

"Darryl, we want to thank you for being here with Prue. In addition, we want to thank you for bringing us back, however you did. I don't know what you did to help, but thank you," Piper told him as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah Darryl, we don't know what we would do without you. I'm just glad nothing bad happened to you," Phoebe said.

"Well, you can just consider me a big brother watching out for you. I'm sure Andy is also watching over you as well," Darryl said as he looked up toward the sky and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure he is," Piper said looking at Darryl and smiling, "Thanks again, Darryl."

"No problem. Goodnight ladies! Or should I say good morning ladies," Darryl said getting into his car.

Piper and Phoebe watched as he drove off. They turned around and walked back into the house arm in arm. Just then, the power came back on. "Thank goodness, the powers back on."Well Piper, I'm dead tired," Phoebe said.

"Oh, please why did you say that?" Piper said.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words," Phoebe answered back.

Piper went to the kitchen and made a sandwich and a glass of milk for herself as Phoebe walked upstairs and decided to go to bed herself. Phoebe wanted to check on Prue as she opened the door and saw Prue lying in bed, thinking she was asleep and so she closed the door.

Prue was curled up in bed looking at a picture of Andy and holding in tightly to herself as tears fell down her face and she whispered to herself, "Goodnight Andy, I miss you and I love you so much. Rest in Peace, my love."

**The End**


End file.
